


Good Morning!

by donsboy



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Relationship - Established Romance, Sex - Graphic, Sexual Content, Sexual Relationship - Consensual, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great way to start the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

Don rolled over and snuggled up next to Jackson. He felt his cock stir as he ran his hands over the muscles of his lover's body. Jackson began to respond to Don's touch and began to moan softly in his sleep.

  


Don lapped at Jackson's sensitive nipples while stroking his hard cock. Jackson arched his back and opened his eyes as he felt Don swirl his tongue once around the head of his cock, moaning when Don swallowed him whole.

  


Looking down into Don's blue eyes, Jackson felt a deep surge of love and affection for his detective. Soon, all thought became jumbled and Jackson's orgasm ripped through him. He reached down and carded his fingers through Don's dark hair when he laid his head in Jackson's lap.

  


When they'd caught their breath, Don rolled onto his back and began slowly stroking the length of his massive erection. Jackson reached for the lube and squeezed some into Don's hand. Don lubed himself up and deftly used his fingers to open Jackson up. Jackson climbed aboard and slowly began lowering himself down onto Don's cock. Don slid the last few inches in until Jackson was totally impaled.

  


Jackson began rocking back and forth while Don ran his hands over Jackson's chest and abs. He tweaked a nipple and felt Jackson tighten around his shaft. He began to move faster and was blown away as he shot his load. Jackson collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of Don. When he caught his breath, he looked at Don, winked, and said: “Good Morning...”

  


  


End

* * *


End file.
